Dark Natalie
Dark Natalie is an optional boss in . She appears on the final areas of the Battle Mountain along with the other Dark Players — as such, Appearance Dark Natalie resembles Natalie, but with a grim, undead appearance. Her skin is reddish-grey, her hair is dull black with blood-like details on the tips, and her eyes are reduced to black holes with tiny red pupils, similar to the other Dark Players. Her mouth appears to be melting shut, and she has a small red tattoo on her neck, resembling an arched rune with tiny bat wings. She wears modified versions of the Dark Gown and the Dark Bauble; the former has part of the chest area cut out to expose even more of her cleavage, while the latter has a faint red glow instead of the normal version's violet glow. Her weapon of choice is the Death Scythe. Overview Dark Natalie has high magic attack and very high magic defence, but lowest defence and health out of all Dark Players. She primarily uses multi-target elemental spells against the team, favoring Fire, Ice, and Dark magic. Occasionally, she will attempt to defend and apply on herself, allowing her to unleash a flurry of devastating physical attacks the following turn. She starts the battle with a Red Crystal and a Blue Crystal on her side, and may summon more Crystals if those were defeated. Like the other Dark Players, Dark Natalie can charge up a Limit Break bar by taking damage. When her bar is full, she can use Black Hole, Supernova or Absolute Zero to deal very high elemental magical damage to the team. Defeating Dark Natalie on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the Dark Seductress medal. Statistics In the Kongregate version of the game, has 4 Accuracy instead. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Number of attacks is calculated by: Current Berserk strength + 1, usually giving 3 attacks, each with 100 power, for a total of 300 power. The attack requires and expends Berserk, one turn per hit, leaving the last attack without Berserk's 1.5x power boost. |Attack2 = Firestorm |Target2 = All |Power2 = 100/3 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Fire |StatusChance2 = 9% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Icestorm |Target3 = All |Power3 = 100/3 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 1% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Pulsar |Target4 = All |Power4 = 120 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Dark |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 115% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Eat Bat (Heal & Buff) |Target5 = Self |Power5 = MaxHP/10 |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 50% 50% -- |StatusIcon5 = |RdF5 = 20% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = In the Kongregate version of the game, heals for MaxHP/15 instead. |Attack6 = Defend (Buff & Berserk) |Target6 = Self |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 50% 3x -- |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = Also summons a Red Crystal and a Blue Crystal (in this order) to replace defeated allies, if any. |Attack7 = Supernova |Target7 = All |Power7 = 330 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 50% |Element7 = Fire |Acc7 = 9000% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = B |Notes7 = Limit Break! |Attack8 = Absolute Zero |Target8 = All |Power8 = 150 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Ice |StatusChance8 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength8 = 9x 30% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 150% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = B |Notes8 = Limit Break! |Attack9 = Black Hole |Target9 = All |Power9 = 250 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Dark |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 150% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = B |Notes9 = Limit Break! }} Battle logic * Berserked → Scythe attack; * Limit Break → Supernova (1/3), Absolute Zero (1/3), Black Hole (1/3). Also summons a Red Crystal and a Blue Crystal (in this order) to replace defeated allies, if any; * ≥65% HP → Eat Bat (1/4), Firestorm (1/4), Icestorm (1/4), Pulsar (1/4); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Eat Bat (1/5), Firestorm (1/5), Icestorm (1/5), Pulsar (1/5), Defend (1/5); * <32% HP → Firestorm (2/9), Icestorm (2/9), Pulsar (2/9), Defend (3/9). Additionally, * Eat Bat may not be used until the 4th turn, and then no more often than once in four turns; meanwhile, any attempts to initiate it will result in Defend instead. * In the Dark Players Marathon, can't have more than one ally at a time, thus won't summon anything until the accompanying Dark Player dies, and will not summon any Blue Crystals. Strategy Equipment In this battle, elemental resistances are imperative for surviving. Therefore, the equipment must focus primarily on resistances. 100% Fire, Ice and Dark resistance would result in total immunity to most of Dark Natalie's attacks (barring the Berserked scythe attack, which you can cancel, and her three limit breaks). The following sets of equipment is designed to capitalize on this, while also taking into account to avoid a party wipe by Black Hole. (Please note that it is designed for the individual encounter, and may be suboptimal for the Dark Boss Rush.) This equipment will make all active players highly resistant to the vast majority of Dark Natalie's attacks, making healing less of a priority. * Either Matt or Lance would be the main damage dealer (with Holy Sword or Unload, respectively), while the other one would sit in backup with any gear he'd like; Anna is a secondary attacker, and Natalie is for support. * Cursed Charm and Silver Cross flairs can be swapped in places, but it is recommended to leave Cursed Charm (which can inflict the status on targets, increasing Holy-elemental damage taken) on the main attacker, so they boost their own damage output (unless using Lance with Chainsaw Gun): for Matt, Heaven's Gate may counter to inflict Curse on the boss without player's intervention, and for Lance, he'd be able to inflict it while attacking. * For Lance, Headband can be used as an alternative to Death Mask. While it drops Dark resistance, doesn't protect against Instant Death and has less boost, it raises Fire resistance and works as a source of the status to further boost Unload's critical hit chance, problematic to obtain other ways without spending a lot of on Praetorian (while Matt can simply use his Temper skill to gain Brave); Instant Death resistance can be obtained back from Chainsaw Gun. ** If going this route, it may be advisable to swap Cursed Charm and Silver Cross — Chainsaw Gun is non-elemental and thus doesn't directly benefit from Curse, and Silver Cross offers slightly higher Dark resistance. Natalie then could spend turns she doesn't need trying to inflict the status with her Spectrum skill, just for Curse's slow debuff. Battle As most of Dark Natalie's attacks and negative status effects can be nullified without much effort, she is arguably the easiest of the four Dark Players. The only things to worry about are the scythe attack, the half-fire Supernova, and, to a lesser extent, the Crystals she summons. Whenever Dark Natalie would send herself into Berserk state, immediately drench her with or attack her with an -elemental skill, to cancel the status effect. Her physical attacks are about as strong as her spells, while being much more difficult to resist, and have an extremely high chance to cause Instant Death; all in all, there's no reason to deal with them when they can be avoided easily. An interesting fact: The number of attacks of Berserked Dark Natalie is not fixed and depends on the strength of the Berserk status effect, allowing up to 9 attacks in a single turn, with a total of 900 power. However, she never applies more than a 3x Berserk to herself, with all of it being consumed by the attacks; there is no way for her to attack more than 3 times without player's intervention in form of applying more Berserk to her. Unfortunately, the half-elemental Supernova cannot be avoided like that, and only one player at a time can nullify it by collecting 200% Fire resistance. While Matt and Lance can afford that without dropping other resistances, thanks to Golden Armor, Natalie and Anna can't. In case you fear that 100% Fire resistance may be not enough... * Try to debuff the boss' , decreasing her damage by up to a half. * The Kitten Fort summon provides the status to the party to prevent one-hit-kills if the players have ≥49% of their health. * The Ancient Monolith summon provides the status to the party to half damage taken. * The Genesis Limit Break provides the status to the party to immediately bring players back to life. * Do not use Cloudburst — the status won't help, as adding a multiplier to Supernova's elemental damage is pointless when it is already nullified; in case you went for >100% resistance, it would decrease damage absorbed, leading to more damage taken. Either way, you'd be left vulnerable to follow-up attacks, so watch out for any Crystals that may attack you right after Supernova. Trivia * Dark Natalie's casting animation is a modified version of Natalie's equipment swap animation. * Like Natalie, Dark Natalie's breasts can be clicked to make them bounce. This counts toward the Pervert medal. * Certain material and comments from the creator imply that Dark Natalie is a succubus. * Dark Natalie is the only Dark Player with 3 Limit Breaks to choose from, rather than 2. * Like other Dark Players, Dark Natalie reincarnated in as Natalia. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses